tiger meets maelstrom
by haye2
Summary: what if naruto was in the toradora universe? How would this be? Experiment different naruto


**Yo whats up guys haye2 here! Recently I watched toradora and I was like what? No naruto crossover of it yet. So I took the task on myself to make one. Since this will be taken place in the toradora universe I don't have a grip yet what to do with naruto, of course I have an ending in my head, but no real plot. Also don't expect much fighting there will be some fighting. Second of all the pairing there has to be a pairing, but no lemons of course this will be my First T rated fic I guess haha. As for the pairing I was debating between ami and minori. You will decide which one it will be. Next of I have already planned out how naruto will get in this mess involved. Now the amount of naruto characters will be 0, maybe some will be mentioned, but otherwise they will not appear. Now I am getting excited so we will begin the story.  
disclaimer I don't own naruto or toradora!**

chapter one: The meeting between the tiger and the dragon maelstrom  
Ryuuji a seventeen years old high school student with dark blue hair and intimidating eyes wearing rubber gloves an apron and in his hands a brush? He was facing his greatest enemy yet. Right here in the bathroom it dared to show it's ugly mug, but Ryuuji would defeat it once and for all. Taking his brush in his right hand he pulled a cloth for his mouth and he attacked the evil and vile bacteria laughing like a maniac all the way.

With the evil and vile bacteria defeated ryuuji began preparing for school putting on his high school uniform. Walking out of the living room of his apartment a voice stopped him "Ryuuji are you –cough- going –cough- to school now –cough-" the voice was a bit weak but had still power behind it. Ryuuji turned towards a closed door before sighing " yes I'm going to school now. You shouldn't worry for now. Rest the docters said you need lots of rest." While he couldn't see it ryuuji felt the smile of the person behind the door "I'm sure this year is going to be a good year for you." The voice answered tiredly "now off to school –cough cough- I'm tired." Ryuuji looked back worriedly before going out.

-time skip end of day-  
Ruuyji sighed as he walked down the road. The day started good as he was in the same class with his best friend yuusaku and his crush minori. Yuusaku had asked how it was with the person behind the closed door since they knew each other quite well. That was not all he was also in class with the palmtop tiger taiga who he had a conflict with today. He later had spotted her near his bag, but she ran away. So overall it wasn't quite bad maybe **he **was right and it would be a good school year for him.

Seeing his apartment he quickly entered only to be greeted by his mom and the sound of coughing "I am home." He announced his arrival which was met with "welcome back." From both the people in the house. Ryuuji's mom who was a beauty even on the age of 32 was playing with the bird Inko-chan. The sick voice spoke up "And? How was –cough-" sadly he was interrupted by a coughing fit which got worried looks from both ryuuji and Yasuko. Yasuko spoke with a cheery voice "Aah are you ill again? Do you need a comfy hug from aunty?" she teased a bit. "Hai aunty I need a big warm hug from you hahaha." The voice laughed back the laugh of the voice was soft, but clear and nice to hear.

After preparing dinner ryuuji brought a bit of food to the person behind the door (Not gonna show yet who it is) after dinner yasuko went to work saying good bye to both ryuuji went busy with home work when opened his bag he saw much to his surprise a letter. Upon seeing said letter he discovered that it was a LOVE letter, but it was addressed to the wrong person, but most shocking it was from Aisaka Taiga to Kitamura Yuusaku, but the embarresing thing was the letter wasn't in the envelope. Deciding to go to sleep, but a few hours later a sound woke him up.

Entering the dark living room Ryuuji looked around trying to find the source of the sound, but all he found was an open window, but in the reflection of the glass he saw a young girl with long brown hair walk in and attack him. Catching the weapon which was a bokken he noticed that the wielder was rather short and he had seen her somewhere before. The girl for some reason stumbled backwards and ryuuji ran for the light switch. Flicking it on he saw it was Taiga the sender of the letter. Trying to talk to her didn't work as she began attacking him again. Unfortunately his back hit the door and taiga made a stab motion dodging to the left the bokken missed his head and hit the door making a small hole in it. Ruuji was in panic not only because of this girl, but also that the owner of the voice would wake up and in his current state the owner needed a LOT of rest. Taiga who by now came to a dumb coclusion to erase his memory by hitting him hard enough tried it again till ryuuji told her there wasn't a letter in the envelop. Taiga falled back with a loud thud and her stomach made his noise hearing it was empty ryuuji made some rice and something else for her, but did utmost quite.

During his declaration to help taiga taiga had spoken too loudly as a stumbling noise was heard followed by a curse before the door opened and revealed a ( here it comes) a sickly looking boy his pale was dead white with heavy bags under it his bright spicky blond hair was dull his blue eyes had almost no life in them. He had three whisker marks on each cheek his body was quite normal, but his arms were a bit thin he wore an over sized shirt with green underpants with frogs on them. The boy smiled softly at ryuuji then his eyes landed on taiga and his eyebrow rose, but he didn't said nothing. Taiga being herself asked "Who is the dead guy?" ryuuji's eyes were so wide open that the threatened to fall out, but the boy chuckled softly before leaning heavily against the wall before answering "I am naruto Uzumaki naruto and I'm the cousin of Ryuuji over there. Pleasure to meet you."

Ending it here  
**While it may be short I decided to make this one quick to see how people react if it's positive then I will continue, but if it is negative I will delete it. So tell if it's good or bad.**


End file.
